Classify 'Love'
by Ozun
Summary: A story about Draco and Harry falling in love. Set as the sixth book.


I do not own the Harry Potter books and/or series, or anything associated with them in any way except for this story and others I have written and will probably write in the future (this applies to all chapters).

It has come to my attention, one and all, that every Draco/Harry story is plagued by horrible extents of angst. Therefore, I have taken it into my own hands to write a story that tones it down a little (hopefully) and causes no tears.

ALITTLEBITOFMAGICISALWAYSWELCOME

_Prequel…_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! The trolley's here!"

A very disgruntled Harry Potter jerked his head up in surprise of the sudden outburst. He adjusted the muggle glasses atop his nose and blinked a few times, trying to clear the sleep out of his usually piercing green eyes.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I thought you were going to sleep the entire trip! Come on, now. Get up. I'm bored, Hermione's reading her book, and I want to play a game of exploding snap."

The smiling expression on Ronald Weasley's face became clear only after the image of his exuberant red hair. Harry glanced out of the window and clearly understood what his friend had been saying. They had boarded the train at 11 o'clock, and the sun had already gone down.

But he did have a very good reason for such extensive sleeping. He hadn't had a decent night since the end of the last school year: the Dursleys had kept him up all summer.

"Alright, Ron. I'm up…"

Harry peeled his face off of the window and wiped a bit of drool off his cheek. Despite the position he had been in, there were no kinks anywhere on him. He felt like he had just slept in a deluxe feathery bed, covered with a blanket of the softest downy.

Just then, the door suddenly burst open, and Ginny appeared on the spot with a huge grin plastered over her face.

"What _are_ you all doing?" she asked excitedly, "Haven't you _heard_?"

Hermione finally poked her head out from behind her book to exchange a glance with Ron and Harry.

"I've been in Hawaii the entire summer, surrounded by muggles," she said, "I haven't heard from the wizarding world for two months."

Ron shook his head, mumbling, "Haven't checked…"

And Harry simply shook his head.

"Oh, it's _wonderful_!" Ginny exclaimed, "The Ministry of Magic has finally passed the law allowing death sentences!" – Harry cringed in confusion of how this news could be _wonderful_ – "Lucius Malfoy and all the other captured Death Eaters have been killed!"

She sauntered out of the room in pure joy, closing the door behind her. A moment of awkward silence passed through the compartment, broken only by the whistling of the wind passing through the cracks in the train. It lasted for what seemed like hours, the feeling in the air changing every so often. Harry had an odd feeling of disliking swell up inside of him, directed towards his best friend's sister.

Then, suddenly, Ron and Hermione jumped up from their seats with cries of happiness. They hugged each other and spun around in childish circles, screaming in delight at the news they had received.

Harry tried to crack a smile, but his lips couldn't seem to bend the right way. He should be happy, he told himself, but at the same time a part of him just wanted to go back to sleep. A sinking sensation was making its way to the bottom of his heart, and he leaned forward, his knees on his elbows.

Hermione and Ron squealed something about 'celebrating,' and ran out of the compartment, not bothering to shut the door. They would alert the whole school, he knew, and within days there would be big, enchanted posters all over Hogwarts. He wondered what Malfoy was doing in his little compartment down the hall.

Harry pressed his forehead back onto the window, but the image of the soft, feathery bed covered in downy sheets was far from his mind.

CANYOUGIVEMEMYWINGSMAKEMEFREE

I am well aware that this is perhaps the shortest chapter ever known to the history of the long line of humans, but it is all in good intention. This is the **prologue**, I remind you, though I know you have a better memory than me, so I really shouldn't be…

I suppose one would call that an apology…

Well, call it what you want. I'll attempt to update as soon as possible.


End file.
